


Complicated

by veivei



Series: Aoba FTW [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boss Ryuugamine Mikado, Crossdressing, Fire Sandwich, Gambling, M/M, Playing Shogi, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: "How come you've won?!" Aoba couldn't believe his eyes. Mikado, the little can't-play-shogi, no-matter-how-much-handicap-you'll-have-you-will-still-beat-me-orihara-san Mikado had beaten him.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from the DRRR Kink Meme. Backdated.
> 
> Short sequel of sorts to Hard Surface.

"You should learn, Mikado-senpai! Your game with Izaya was disastrous." Aoba said, setting up the shogi board with his one hand. "Do you even realize how much of a handicap he's set up for himself that time? And you still lost in like... three minutes."

"I told you I couldn't really play shogi." Mikado sighed. 

"That's precisely why you need to learn." Aoba said with a smile. Mikado didn't like it at all, somehow. "The unforgettable teenage prodigy of the Ikebukuro shogi parlors will give you a lesson! Feel honored." Aoba beamed at him.

"What do you mean: prodigy...?" Mikado asked uncertainly.

"I mean just what I said." Aoba was done setting the pawns up. "It's my dirty little secret. But I'll tell you." His voice turned soft and confidential. "Even though I haven't told Izaya. I don't know... Does that mean you're more special to me?" He wondered. "Or just less dangerous? Anyway, I'm a little bit of a gambler."

"Gambler?"

Aoba nodded.

"I play shogi for money. I must admit I'm pretty good, too." His smiled widened to impossible proportions. "Better than Izaya, anyway." He added in a slightly more serious voice. "Of course, I never let him know that. Though he might have sniffed it out somehow, anyway. He wanted to play with me, at any rate. I pretended I couldn't. You've lost to him, true, but he wasn't as good as he made it seem either. I've asked around in the parlors myself to get to know what he could do. It seems he was average, at best. Though he's never lost a game. Not even once. It must have been taking him a great deal of effort to always find players whom he could beat. It was very much his style, though, don't you think? He was kind of vain, after all... Mikado-senpai, are you listening to me? I've also heard a thing or two about Kida-senpai. Apparently, he was bored with just following Izaya around the parlors and started learning to play, too. The old men around these places still remember him quite well..." Aoba sighed dramatically. "They say he was so abysmal at any notion of tactics though they've given up on trying to teach him anything after a few days. So he just lingered around and cheered for them. Endearing, isn't it?"

Mikado's hands curled into fists on the table.

"Ah... Another bout of self-blame. I guess I shouldn't have said Kida's name. Let's start then." He pushed the board Mikado's way so it was in the middle of the space between them.

\---

"How come you've won?!" Aoba couldn't believe his eyes. Mikado, the little can't-play-shogi, no-matter-how-much-handicap-you'll-have-you-will-still-beat-me-orihara-san Mikado had beaten him. "That's fucking absurd. Why have you told me and Izaya you couldn't play shogi?"

"I thought it wasn't a good thing to let him know?" Mikado shrugged uncertainly. "You haven't let him know yourself, after all. And I was kind of looking at that other board all the time. The one he said was our plan, so..."

"You're a genius, Mikado-senpai! You've fooled everyone again." Aoba cheered. "But now that I think of it..." His mood dropped slightly. "...Izaya probably didn't show us what he could really do either." He sighed. "After all, how come he's never lost a shogi game? Even if he picked weak opponents, there must have been still at least a few cases when he would have simply been unlucky." He mused. "This is so complicated. Say, could you have beaten him on that board he'd set up as his plan?"

"Could you, Kuronuma-kun?" Mikado asked innocently.

"I'm fucking not telling you that, you two-faced little creep!" Aoba protested. "It's true that I've analyzed it quite thoroughly though. He was fond of fucking in his chair so I had a chance to take a look..."

Mikado turned red.

"Kuronuma-kun, could you please stop..."

"Mikado-senpai, don't act all innocent again." Aoba sighed. "I know anyway." He smiled knowingly.

"You know what?" Mikado asked uncertainly.

"I know your love for Kanra-chan didn't go unrequited, so to speak." His smile widened. "I'm envious he was actually playing a girl for you. Tough luck, I guess."

"How...?" Mikado was so red at this point it seemed he might have exploded within the next few minutes.

"I don't know." Aoba shrugged. "You'd have to ask him why he recorded everything and showed me. It was pretty hot, Mikado-senpaiiiiiiiiiii..." Aoba cooed with an elated smile.

"Maybe he wanted a threesome." Mikado ventured a guess.

"Maybe." Aoba agreed.

"Let's have another game, Kuronuma-kun. You're actually quite challenging." Mikado suggested after certain period of thoughtful silence. 

"I'll beat you this time, Mikado-senpai." Aoba got down to setting up the board. "Winner takes all?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in women's clothing, Kuronuma-kun." Mikado said softly looking him right in the eye.


End file.
